Scents
by Miss Chelle
Summary: Zexion was bored. And what did he do when he was bored? He thought. One-shot


-1_(Once again, random idea turned into one-shot because I've nothing better to do. This was going to be about Luxord and solitaire, but I gave up on that. And this one seems a bit simpler to do. Enjoy. Oh, and the italicized words are Zexi's thoughts.)_

Scents

Zexion was bored. This doesn't usually happen, seeing as he had the entirety of the Organization's library at his disposal. But that once-in-a-blue-moon event has happened. Zexion had read every book in the enormous collection Xemnas had gathered over the years. Horror, mysteries, children's books, Zexion had read them all, out of sheer boredom. But none were left for his ever ready mind. And what did Zexion do when he exhausted his book supply? He thought. Sometimes for days on end, his reading glasses still on, staring blankly at the ceiling, thinking about whatever happened to cross his mind. And today that something was--(you guessed it) Scents. He was wondering why everybody smelled the way they did. Some were obvious--

"_Marluxia smells like flowers. Tcch, the man carries around roses. That was easy."_

--And some weren't--

"_Why in the world would Roxas smell like chocolate? I've never seen the boy eat a piece in all the time in this castle!! He should smell like….like…Well, logically, he should smell like Axel with all the time they spend together. Or something like light….Does light have a scent? Darkness does, that's what The Superior and Riku smell like…So light should have a scent too. Is chocolate the scent of light? Tcch, that's nonsense! All the other elements have reasonable and logical scents, so why shouldn't Roxas? Axel smells like burning and smoke, even when he just wakes up. He's done it so much the scent clings to him as tight as his cloak. Xigbar smells like gunpowder, but that's no surprise, since the man virtually can't go an hour without shooting something. Demyx smells strongly of the sea. His scent is rather calming, in fact. I like it. It's better than Larxene's smoky, smoldering smells. Hers is like Axel's, only stronger and less spicy. Xaldin smells like whatever he cooked that day. Today…" _--In a manner most unbecoming of him, Zexion sniffed the air-- _"……pasta. Saix smells strongly of outside the castle. He's picked up the scent of pollution and rain and Heartless. No wonder, he spends hours on end staring at the moon. Vexen…..He smells of ice. That hard, cold smells that freezes your senses. I hate the way that man smells. I hate sharing the basement with him even more. Lexaeus smells continuously of.."_ --Zexion cringed, remembering-- _"….sweat. He trains all the fricking time, and those puzzles make his brain hurt. Stupid….. I don't even want to go into the rainbow of scents Luxord carries. He spends all his time with pirates, so I'd rather not find out just exactly what he smells like. My poor nose would explode. ….That's all of them. Hmm…..I wonder what I smell like?"_

He looked around, making sure he was alone, then took off his black gloves and sniffed the back of his hand. _"Nothing. Do I not have a scent? Have I used my illusions so much that I washed away the one unique smell I had? Is this why the stray dogs wandering around the World that Never Was always seem to over look me?"_

He became troubled. Surely, he had a scent and just couldn't smell it because of everybody else. He didn't know why, but finding out that he had no smell was worse than when he figured out that he no longer had a heart.

"_Maybe I should ask someone? No, who else but me has a nose this good? Let's see…..I got it. I'll buy a puppy, and raise it myself. Then I'll ask Vexen to do some experiments to see which scent he recognizes the most…..That'll prove….."_ --Zexion sighed-- _"That will prove that dogs like the smell of food or something. How do I figure this out? Is there anything that I can do? Maybe I should ask one of my smarter colleagues. I'm sure at least one of them will kno---"_

"Hey, Zexion! Got a surprise for ya! Me and Roxas went back to raid Beast's castle some more, and we got some books for ya." Axel came out of his portal, dragging a very large sack of books. Zexion's immediate reaction was to tell off Axel at the blatant mishandling of books, but that impulse was buried as wave upon wave of joy crashed upon him, which was expressed with a small smile and a quiet "Thank you, Axel" His previous train of thought vanished, and he picked up the first book he saw, a fairy tale, and settled down to read.

(_A short one, I know. But I like how it turned out. Zexi's thoughts are of a regular persons, but he acts…well, you guys know Reviews would be loved! Ciao Chelle)_


End file.
